SPN MiB Vento no Litoral
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: Ele caminhava pela praia, desejando no fundo de seu peito que o vento vindo do oceano levasse sua dor embora... Será que aquela tranquilidade acalmaria seu coração e consertaria seu peito, perfurado pela perda do irmão? Resposta ao desafio spn mib


_Nota inicial: A fanfic se localiza entre a terceira e a quarta temporadas, contém spoilers para quem não viu o final da terceira temporada (o que acho difícil alguém não ter feito a essa altura, mas, enfim eheh). Essa fanfic é uma resposta ao desafio da Marcia Litman que propôs que fizéssemos fanfics de supernatural com músicas brasileiras e eu não resisti à idéia! *-* Espero que gostem!_

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural não me pertence... Bem, acho que isso é fácil de deduzir rsrs. Eu sou apenas uma fã apaixonada pela série que gosta de brincar com a criação dos outros. XDDD Todos os direitos reservados à The CW e a Eric Kripke e os outros roteiristas da série. E é claro que a música também não me pertence... A verdade é que nem o computador que estou usando é realmente meu lol Então, nada meu, não estou ganhando dinheiro com nada disso: só diversão =DD

**Supernatural 'Made in Brazil': Vento no Litoral**

"_De tarde quero descansar_

_Chegar até a praia e ver_

_Se o vento ainda está forte_

_Vai ser bom subir nas pedras_

_Sei que faço isso pra esquecer_

_Eu deixo a onda me acertar_

_E o vento vai levando tudo embora_

_Agora está tão longe_

_Ver a linha do horizonte me distrai_

_Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade_

_Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção_

_Aonde está você agora, além de aqui _

_Dentro de mim?_

_Agimos certo sem querer_

_Foi só o tempo que errou_

_Vai ser difícil sem você_

_Porque você está comigo o tempo todo_

_E quando vejo o mar_

_Existe algo que diz_

_Que a vida continua_

_E se entregar é uma bobagem_

_(...)_

_Sei que faço isso pra esquecer_

_Eu deixo a onda me acertar_

_E o vento vai levando tudo embora..."_

_(Legião Urbana – Vento no Litoral)_

Frio... Era com certeza essa sensação predominante em seu mundo agora. Nem mesmo naquele dia ensolarado o rapaz conseguia sentir o calor dos raios de sol que penetravam sua pele. Era como se o mundo tivesse perdido sua luz, como se tudo tivesse se apagado. Nada parecia bonito, nada mais parecia engraçado ou remotamente familiar. Era tudo desprezível, tudo descartável. Nada era mais importante para ele.

_Frio, medo, solidão... Saudade..._

Ele vagava sozinho próximo a praia, querendo sentir aquela liberdade, aquela calma que o mar sempre transmitia, buscando consolo nas coisas mais simples. Mas não havia nada ali: a brisa fresca, a beleza do horizonte alaranjado do pôr do sol, a tranqüilidade e todas aquelas sensações que o enchiam de júbilo pareciam ter morrido junto com seu irmão. A todo o momento ele olhava para o seu lado, esperando um sorriso ou um comentário inoportuno, mas não havia nada lá.

_Vazio... Tudo estava vazio por dentro_

Como isso pode ter acontecido? Sam passara um ano inteiro tendo esperanças, fazendo tudo que estava em seu alcance para arrumar uma forma de sair do pacto, acreditando com todas as suas forças que alguma força divina iria intervir e que eles sairiam em um só pedaço, como sempre fizeram durante todas as suas vidas. Só assim ele nunca teria que ver o corpo de seu irmão mais velho ser rasgado ao meio, não teria que ouvir os gritos de agonia... Não teria que carregar aquele corpo ensangüentado e inerte ou pegar sua pá e cavar a terra, enterrando a pessoa que mais importava para ele nesse mundo. E tudo o que sabia era que ninguém devia sentir essa sensação, jamais!

_Era como se o mundo tivesse saído do eixo para sempre desde aquele momento._

Por que Deus o abandonara desse jeito? Não fora ele que rezara durante cada dia, cada vez com maior desespero, para que salvassem seu irmão? Não fora ele que mantivera sua fé, que apesar de tudo o que vira, ainda acreditando com fervor que alguém lá em cima ouviria suas preces e seus lamentos? Porque aquele Deus o ignorara no momento em que mais precisara?

_Sozinho... Até Deus, sua fé e suas preces o deixaram lá, naquele mundo frio._

Não queria acreditar mais em nada! Droga, não queria nem estar vivo! Pelos longos e torturantes minutos em que via a terra cobrir o corpo de Dean, ele apenas desejava que tivesse morrido lá, que a luz branca que Lilith lançara acabasse com seu sofrimento, levando-o junto com o homem destroçado pelos cães do inferno... E depois de longos momentos de agonia, ele decidiu que viveria por um propósito: trazer seu irmão de volta, não importava o custo, não importavam as conseqüências.

_Frio como a morte, vazio como um cadáver... Sozinho mesmo quando em meio à multidão..._

Mas agora ele sabia: ninguém trocaria sua vida ou qualquer coisa que tivesse pela alma de seu irmão. E por mais que ele implorasse, por mais demônios malditos que matasse, por mais loucuras que fizesse, a verdade imutável era que Dean jamais voltaria. E mesmo não sabendo pelo que estava sendo punido, Sam pediu aos céus, se é que realmente havia alguém lá, que o trouxessem de volta! Porque morrer seria mais fácil do que viver sem ele... Porque nenhuma punição deveria ser mais severa do que a própria morte.

_Porque o mundo não tinha mais significado se não fosse através dos olhos dele._

Agora ele entendia o motivo de ele ter vendido sua alma... Agora ele sabia o tamanho da dor de perdê-lo e tinha certeza de que fora o mesmo sentimento que o do outro. Esse vazio no lugar de seu peito que nada jamais podia preencher. Era como estar morto por dentro, ou talvez pior... Talvez fosse estar vivo demais e ter aquelas memórias dentro de si a coisa mais terrível de todas.

_Era como se faltasse uma parte dele, uma parte arrancada a sangue-frio de seu peito._

O vento fazia a areia voar e o cheiro do mar vir com cada vez mais força. Ele deixou o vento sacudir seus cabelos, desejando ardentemente que o vento carregasse a dor, a solidão e a ausência com ele para o oceano. Mas tudo o que o vento levava eram os momentos, aquela risada sarcástica, aquele sorriso sincero e aquela essência sempre presente ao seu lado... Levava as brincadeiras, os sofrimentos e as brigas, bem como o amor de pai, de filho, de irmão... O vento levava sua vida inteira para o oceano, até que não restasse mais nada.

_Porque não havia mais nada no mundo que realmente importasse..._

Olhando para o céu que já começava a escurecer, ele desejava intensamente que tudo tivesse dado certo... Desejou por alguns segundos que aquele demônio que sangrou em sua boca jamais tivesse existido; que sua mãe não tivesse morrido e que seu pai não tivesse que se sacrificar por seu irmão... Mas o que mais desejava era poder voltar no tempo e impedir seu irmão de selar o contrato para vender sua alma, por que era melhor estar morto agora do que viver sabendo que não havia nenhum modo de salvá-lo; saber que nenhum de seus planos dera certo e que apesar de todo o seu conhecimento sobre criaturas sobrenaturais e suas habilidades de pesquisa, não fora capaz de salvá-lo.

_Fracasso... Ele havia fracassado no momento em que aquele que mais importava lhe dissera que estava com medo... Ele fracassara quando seu irmão mais precisava dele_

As lágrimas percorrendo seus olhos não importavam mais. Nesse momento elas eram uma constante em sua vida. Ver mais um quarto vazio e não poder nem mesmo se consolar pensando que ele estava feliz em algum lugar, sabendo que estava sendo submetido ao inferno por sua causa, era, sem dúvida, razão suficiente para chorar até o dia que todas as lágrimas de seu corpo secassem.

_E quando esse dia chegar, ele estará pronto_

Ele vingaria seu irmão. Decidira, em meio a todo esse desespero, que faria o que fosse necessário para vingá-lo. Não poderia trazê-lo de volta, e sabia disso agora, descobrindo do modo mais difícil, assim como descobrira que não havia saída para o contrato, mas... Também sabia que alguém pagaria por separá-los dessa forma! Alguém pagaria por fazê-los sofrer... E esse alguém tinha nome: Lilith! Nada mais importava, lutaria até seu último suspiro para derrubá-la, mesmo que isso custasse sua vida.

_ Porque nem mesmo isso era importante para ele agora._

Ela tomara tudo dele... Agora só o que restava eram as memórias dos momentos que tivera com a única família que conhecia... O que o mantinha de pé e lutando era relembrar cada segundo que passara ao lado do irmão mais velho, herói, protetor, pai e melhor amigo... Assim quase parecia que ele estava ali, que ainda era palpável, e que o ajudaria a vingá-lo, de alguma forma, que lhe daria forças nessa luta.

_Assim ele poderia fingir de seu irmão estaria ali para preencher o buraco em seu peito._

O vento ainda roçava por seu corpo, levemente. Talvez o vento pudesse trazer algo de bom para ele, afinal... Não sabia o peso da decisão que tomara, não sabia para onde essa estrada iria levar, mas se pensasse que seu irmão ainda estava ali de alguma forma, talvez a vida voltasse a ter cor. Se pensasse que ainda ouviria suas piadas sem graça nas horas erradas, suas provocações e seu toque em seu ombro, talvez ele pudesse fingir que Dean ainda estava ali bem ao seu lado, para erguê-lo quando caísse, com uma palavra amiga para tirá-lo da tristeza de seu dia-a-dia.

_E com qualquer outra coisa ele poderia lidar._

**-- Fim --**

_Nota da autora: Bom, gente, eu decidi na última hora participar desse desafio xDD Eu espero que essa fanfic tenha ficado boa, sinceramente, porque é a primeira fanfic de Supernatural que tive coragem de postar e estou um pouco nervosa a respeito dessa decisão! Ahahaha Não sei nem se está dentro do padrão do concurso (eu nem sei se legião urbana pode ser considerado MPB xDDD) mas, bem... Foi a única que achei! Então, se está fora dos padrões, perdoem-me por isso rsrs ^^ _

_O objetivo da história era mostrar a dor do Sam após a morte do irmão e a forma como ele decidiu endurecer e vingá-lo, se tornar mais forte, coisa que ele claramente fez entre a quarta temporada e a terceira temporadas._

_Sem beta, todos os erros são meus (espero que não encontrem muitos xD). Gostaria de dedicar essa história às maravilhosas escritoras, que me dão sempre inspiração para continuar escrevendo por ler seus maravilhosos trabalhos: EmptySpaces11, LiaFromBrazil e Crica. Garotas, vocês sempre me fazem perder hoorrrasss na frente do computador com seus maravilhosos textos e eu nunca consigo parar de lê-los. ^^ Por todo o carinho que me dedicam como leitora, meu agradecimento sincero._

_Por último, a todos que lerem, eu ficaria muito (quando digo muito, eu quero dizer MUITOOOO xDD) feliz em ler o que vocês pensaram a respeito! Adoro criticas e elogios, sintam-se em casa para comentar e me dar qualquer toque, sugestão... Estou aqui para isso mesmo e vocês todos são minha motivação para colocar minhas loucuras pessoais aqui na internet! Eheheh Se tiverem alguma idéia muito louca, só dizer que vou fazer o possível para fazê-los felizes. rsrs_

_Bem, melhor eu parar de falar (se der corda em mim só paro ano que vem ahahha!) =DD Espero mesmo ouvir suas opiniões sinceras e espero que meu texto possa significar alguma coisa para cada um de vocês, assim como ele significa para mim._

_Beijinhos e muito obrigada pela atenção! ~^_

_Rosetta Brunestud_


End file.
